You don't say no to me
by kinkyhungergames
Summary: Cato is always up for a challenge, which is why he chooses a wild girl as his wife. He will do whatever it takes to tame her. Warning: Smut, violence, hints of rape...don't like don't read.


**A/N: This is my first smutty story. I feel like a should warn you in case you haven't visited my profile, I love Hunger Games fanfiction and although I'm a big Everlark shipper I also love non conventional pairings. English isn't my main language and I'm not an experienced writer so if you are a grammar Nazi or you're under age or hate kinky stuff, maybe I'm not the author for you to read. **

**I plan to write this story in three lemony chapters. It's a violent one, sex, language, rape…I mean, is Cato! So, if you don't like it, don't read.**

**If you are still with me please, help me: I need a kinky beta!**

Katniss gets off the train, fearing what's going to find on her arrival. She remembers when he went to District 12: tall, muscular, menacing eyes and a tough attitude; but she also remembers him for his games: Violent, merciless, and thirsty from blood. A killing machine. He is the newest Victor of the Hunger Games and if that fact isn't enough, he is from District 2 and that should say plenty. Katniss knows no kindness is waiting for her when she leaves the train station. This year Victor, Cato Hardley, is a whimsical rich boy with obvious anger issues. But there was no other way, her mother and little sister, Prim were starving, this winter was the hardest she could remember, there were no animals left to hunt and her beautiful little sister was so sick. Katniss herself was pretty much a walking skeleton.

She resisted with all her might but when they told her about the payment she couldn't refuse anymore, not that her refusal would have mattered anyway. They surely would have gotten her on the train and forced her to come to 2 either way.

District 2 enjoys all the benefits of having the highest number of Victors in the history of the Games. The people from 2 is directly influenced by the Capitol, maybe a little Capitol itself. They know no limits and consider people from other districts no more than trash, they think they have no other value than please their slightest needs so it wasn't uncommon that President Snow alow the Victors from district 1 and 2 the opportunity to pick wifes or husbands during the Victory Tour. That way they would have more diversity to choose.

Cato was looking for a wife to fit him and he was in diva mode. He has chosen plenty companions, or if you prefer, _sex slaves, _one for every District he had visited, but no one to marry. It is public knowledge that he does't want someone from 2. He was bored of blue eyes blonds, just like him. He wanted someone unique, he declared to the magazines.

He almost picks a beautiful girl from 8 with beautiful dark skin and big brown eyes. Rumor says, he found out she wasn't a virgin so he dismissed her after being sure. His future wife could only have been his. Touched by no other man or woman before. Completely his. A virgin.

So, he goes to the last district of the tour, District non-married woman of the town were gathered outside the justice building for him, every one of them dressed in her best attires, bathed and pampered. No town girl got his attention in any way. They were so similar to the girls in 2 with her blue eyes and blond hair. He found his eyes fixated on the Seam girls, the majority with grey eyes and olive skin. They seem more eager for him to notice them, after all, for what he studied about the District's history before the tour, they were starving, would be a dream for him to pick them. Luxury instead of starvation, not to mention than living in a classy district with a victor like him would be a dream come true for every woman in Panem.

Everyone but one apparently.

_Screams in the back caught Cato attention. A couple of peacekeepers were holding and dragging someone forward, to the front. Apparently it's a girl, a scrawny, dirty brunette who trashes and swears for them to let her go._

"_You do what you're told Everdeen, and then you will spend the rest of the month in jail." Cray the head peacekeeper said to the girl, red in the face both for the anger and for the exertion of forcing her when she is fighting so hard to get out of their hold. _

_The old man is visibly trying to compose himself in front of the mayor and the important guest they have._

"_I will not." The girl claims firmly, trying to free her arm. She earns a slap on the face._

"_Stop" the mayor orders but Cato raises a hand to silence him. Walking closer to where the commotion is, still over the stage, he asks "What's going on?" _

_The girl face is still on a side because the slap, "My apologies Sir. Is this wild thing that never gets tired of giving problems to this District." Cray answers to him pulling hard to the girls arm, making her turn her face to the victor._

_The girl stares at him, glaring; Cato takes his time to appreciate her. Her grey seam eyes are wild and fierce, she has red lips stubbornly puffed out in anger to him, an angry red mark on her cheek for the slap she just received, long dark braid over her shoulder and a deep scowl that earns a smirk from him. She has spunk, He thinks or she is as crazy as a mountain goat. Then, Cato takes the time to unashamedly rake his eyes over her body, her slender figure is wrapped by too much larger clothes, didn't belong to her, this are man clothes, a leather jacket that even if she gets fed will never fit her and huge cut pants tied with a bow at the waist. The girl is petite, but obviously strong if she is making this two guards sweat profusely. She is different, she didn't get all dressed up for the occasion like the rest of the Seam woman here; noticeably she didn't want to be here. This girl has town features, but Seam coloring, that makes her unique among a place full of woman. What gets him the most though, are her eyes, made of pure liquid fire._

_Cato then turns giving his back to her and orders the peacekeepers to take her. They drag to the Justice Building and lock her in a cell. Cato ends the ceremony claiming no girl lives to his expectations. He walks straight to the prison county and stands in front of her cell for a while. Deep in thought. Just watching her watching him angrily. _

_Katniss doesn't understand what the hell this brute is doing there. What does he watch so enraptured; she finally gives her back to him when she notices him smirking. Then, Cato goes to Cray office._

_The guard stands up at the Victor sight "Sir," he says nodding in respect._

"_Tell me about the girl," Cato orders the peacekeeper._

"_Excuse me Sir, which girl?" Cray asks in confusion. Cato straights his jaw, exasperated what seems to add to Cray's confusion "The Everdeen girl?"_

"_Is that her name?"_

"_If you're asking about the wild creature that I had to teach a lesson before, then yes sir. Her name is Katniss Everdeen. A nightmare she is."_

_Cato urges him to tell her story, Cray tell him that girl is trouble, she breaks the law constantly every day and there is not much he can do about it because she is friends with the Mayor's daughter. He tells him that she is unreasonable and stubborn as a mule. Cato asks him if the girl has a boyfriend, Cray expresses his negative by saying the girl is unapproachable. He even tried to help her offering money for her "company", more money than she could have in her life, trading at the hob, but the savage dared to slap him. That picked Cato interest even more. _

"_Would you say she is a virgin?"_

"_I'll bet she is." Cray answers confidently "She is always frowning, and every guy in 12 knows she can shoot you through the eye, no kid dare to approach her, although I know is not for lack of interest. That girl is the wet dream of half of high school kids but I bet she is as frigid as an iceberg can be."_

"_Well, I'm always up for a good challenge." Cato eyes the guard carefully, deep in thought until finally says "The victory tour ends today, I'll be back to 2 tomorrow and I think I just found what I was looking for. I will ask for your discretion while I send a capitol doctor of my complete trust to make sure that girl is a virgin. If the examination results favorable to me I want Katniss Everdeen in a train to District 2 immediately after. Just a warning: if you or anybody else in this rat's nest dares to touch her again in any way I guarantee you will end up an Avox. Did I make myself clear peacekeeper Cray?" _

_Cato asks getting closer to the older man, easily towering him, looking at him menacingly. _

_A thin layer of sweat shows in Cray's hair line, the man nods "Yes sir."_

"_Good," Is Cato's last word before leaving 12. _

_Why her anyways? There were many beautiful girls waiting to be chosen. She is nothing special, why did he stand in front of her cell for too long, making her uncomfortable with his piercing blue eyes, studying every inch of her covered body. She tried to challenge him with her eyes, but he didn't relented. _

_And then, that woman came to examine her, Doctor Coin. Making all kind of awkward questions, placing that thing on her vagina, she didn't understand either her nod of approval, neither her comment of how satisfied Cato was going to be with the result. _

_As if the above wasn't enough humiliation, lots of weird people came to her cell. That woman with the pink wig and cotton candy like dress, claiming what a big, big day it was, instructing her people to remove all impurities of my skin along with every single body hair. Nobody asked Katniss if she was okay with the imposed treatment, so they exfoliated, depilated massage her did unspeakable things to her nails, she was furious. She looked like one of those hideous capitolites on the magazines her friend Gale used to read. She hated it._

_While Katniss was pampered and examined, Cato couldn't concentrate on his victor duties. The girl had made an impression in him. And as he told Cray, he loved a challenge, his mind was absorbed in every possible way he would have this girl, and the thought made his mind blew. He never had a virgin before. He couldn't wait to crack that nut._

_He couldn't stop himself from fantasizing about the grey eyed girl every passing minute. There were so many sceneries colliding in his overactive mind, sometimes he forced her, fucking her wildly, making her scream or cry. Other times he thought it'd be better to make her beg for him, anyway, he just couldn't stop. Got off under his own hands like a horny teenager more times that he can count. His assistant Clove had to call two beautiful chicks so he they help him relax and quiet his mind a little. Glimmer give him one of her finest blow jobs while he fucked Cashemere with his mouth, but nothing seemed to calm the beast Katniss Everdeen had awaken on him_

_Barely giving Katniss enough time to say good bye to her mother and sister, assuring her that they would never suffer from hunger again, one of the perks to being married with a victor, Primrose and her mother could go back to town, having more money than everyone in the entire district, except of course for Haymitch Abernathy, the only living Victor of District 12. The peacekeepers made Katniss sign the marriage papers on the Justice Building. Then, head peacekeeper Cray himself put Katniss on a train and under strict orders not to leave her room until she was in 2._

A petite brunette with a permanent smirk in her face is in charge to going to pick up Katniss at the train station "Mss. Hadley?" she asks Katniss.

"It's Everdeen."

"No, is not, you're Mss. Hardley now." Katniss scowls fiercely. She had refused to get into the train, hell she didn't even wanted to go to the ceremony, she had no interest in became the bloody victors wife like the rest of the district, she wanted to stay there, feeding her little sister and her mother with her kills, living in peace. "I'm Clove. Cato's assistant. I'm here to take you to your husband." Katniss hates this, _husband_. She is nobody's wife; she was forced to do this. "I imagined you quite different" Clove says more to herself that for Katniss.

"Well I didn't imagine you, at all." Clove smirked at Katniss remark.

"Now I think I get it."

"Get what?"

"What he sees on you. You're not particularly pretty but you're feisty." Katniss scowls, she can't tell if Clove said it as a compliment or insult.

They get on a luxury car and get to an even fancier mansion. "This is Victors Village, this will be your home now." Even this village is fancier that the one in 12, there is no question about the capitol preference for district Two.

Clove takes a key and opens the door "Cato! We're here!" She calls loudly and there are heavy footsteps above. Katniss watches his impressive form coming down the stairs. His disheveled hair and open shirt makes her wonder what he was doing. Cloves shakes her head reproaching at him, he shrugs. His face shows anxiety until he locks eyes with her, stopping dead in his tracks. She doesn't know what to do so she encircles her waist with her arms and holds his gaze, avoiding showing him how scare she feels. He nods at her "Hello," he greets formally.

Katniss nods in response.

"I'd been waiting for you," he eyes her intently "I have some guests to dismiss and I'll be back to you, so I can welcome you properly. Please make yourself comfortable in the meantime."Not moving his eyes from Katniss, Cato instructs Clove "Give my wife something to eat and lead her to my room. You can leave then, Clove." He turns and walks back to the upper floor.

Clove nods while Katniss desperately wants to throw a brick at him on the head…

Katniss can't help to notice the fest in front o him, she is proud and stubborn but she also knows what hunger is and she can't refuse this kind of food. There is meat and vegetables she hasn't known before, she has to stop her impulse to lick the plate, enjoying her meal when she heard some giggling and two women peering into the dining room watching at her curiously. Clove snaps at them "What are you doing here? You better leave before Cato knows she saw you two."

"Jeez, relax mom, we only wanted to look at our competition. Not much of that by the way." The blond one whispers to Clove.

"Shut up Glimmer. Now you two, leave!" Clove orders, the red headed girl smirks at Katniss, giving her a derisive once over and walks away with the other woman, laughing and whispering all the way. Clove tries to explain their presence nervously, but Katniss doesn't give a damn, she just wants to keep eating.

Clove leads Katniss upstairs, to a white door at the end of a hall. She says good bye and instructs her to wait there for Cato. Katniss walks inside the enormous room, it fits two times her house in the Seam. Kat walks near the window when she heard one door open. She turns to see Cato coming out from that door only wearing a towel. She looks at his bare torso wide eyed, his hair dripping wet, obviously he just took a bath but his state of under clothes frustrated her. Katniss feels the hot creeping all the way from her neck to her cheeks, looking away from him she watches him come closer to her to her peripheral vision.

"See something you like sweetheart?"He mocks places a finger on her scarlet chin "hey" he says forcing her to look at him "Oh my god, are you blushing?" he smirks what makes her blush even more. He laughs loud. Katniss scowls. "So, you really are pure aren't you?" he laughs satisfied, placing his strong torso in front of her ashamed angry eyes.

She tries to hold his gaze but the naked man she has seen before, are nothing like Cato, they're weak and sick, normally unconscious over her mother table. He is making impossible for her to look away "That's what I was hoping for. So, wify, let me take a look to this fine asset I bought for myself." Cato asks walking around her, peering unashamedly at her now well dressed body, a pair of pants that actually fit her and a green sweater. Katniss feels uncomfortable like a deer under the headlights "I've been thinking of you nonstop you know wild girl?" he says finally stopping in front of her, forcing her with his finger under her chin to look at him while he continues talking to her although it sounds like he is explaining something to himself "Though I don't really don't know why." He says staring at her ass. Anger and shame creep up Katniss under his stare. He obviously lacks those manners that woman Effie kept talking so much about.

"Did you eat well? You look like you need to." Katniss frowns looking at the floor again but remains in silence.

"I asked you a question, babe." Still no response. He starts walking around her again "For some reason I feel like I should warn you so listen carefully sweetheart. When I ask you something, I'm expecting you to answer me."

Crickets singing

Anyone who watched Cato's games can easily guess that it is not good to make him mad, he doesn't handle anger too well. He grabs Katniss braid hard, pulling her face backwards, forcing her to answer "I'm going to ask again. Did you eat well?." He repeats menacingly.

"Yes" she answers curtly, challenging, looking straight to him.

"Good."

Cato turns and lets the towel fell while he walks to his closet. Katniss turns away quickly, scandalized for his bare body. She can tell he is opening a drawer. When she dares to ook at him again he is wearing boxers. Her face still warm "I'm so glad you're finally here. I haven't stop thinking of you, you know?" He takes a pair of pants and sits on the edge of the gigantic bed in the middle of the room "That closet over there is yours. It's filled with the clothes I want you to wear. I prefer my women on dresses, showing her legs, so go pick a dress and let me take a real look at you."

Katniss frowns in question, is this man crazy? She could wear whatever she wants to wear "I prefer to use pants, thank you."

"I feel like you have problems following orders. I said I want you wearing dresses." He commands again.

"No."

Cato tightens his jaw and stands walking to her. He takes her arm and guides her to the closet, Katniss is too astonished to react "Get changed," he repeats.

"No."

He does something completely unexpected; he takes Katniss sweater with his hands and rips it in one swift move.

Katniss slaps him.

Cato grabs his cheek, where her palm just be, astonished and furious takes her braid "You fucking bitch! You don't get to slap me, you get it!"

"Well you don't get to touch me, how's that?" she challenges.

"Let's see about that," Cato growls again.

He grabs her wrists roughly shoving her, his body presses her against the door, his breath on her face "Let me get something clear to you. You are my wife now and you'll do whatever I tell you to do, not to mention I'll touch you whenever I feel like touching you, is that clear enough for you, wild girl?" She wriggles under him, trying to free herself form the brute. He covers both of her wrists with one of his enormous hands, bringing his free hand to her hip, sliding it then over her flat belly, then up to where the underline of her bra is, toying with the garment, looking straight to her scared eyes. Then he rubs one of her breasts and his expression turns surprised, he rubs softly again, then the other one, like making sure he fell it right. Katniss mouth is trembling in humiliation "Wow," he says in awe "What a pleasant surprise. I thought this two were going to be small because you're so thin, but who could have imagined? They fit in my hand perfectly, and I have big hands babe," he moans feeling her breasts again, watching her the whole time, gauging her every reaction. Her eyes are made of fire and impotence.

She fights to get rid of him but he is so big and heavy that he keeps her still with his strong legs and his pelvis pressing her belly, still restricting her hands with his. She only has one weapon left so she decides to use it spitting at him.

Katniss rejoices in the surprise reflected in his blue eyes, squinting in surprise and anger _Good,_ she thinks. But then Cato stops his ministrations to her boobs and kisses her. Hard.

Tears trickle down her cheeks for the humiliation this brute is putting her trough.

"I strongly recommend for you to never try something like that again," he warns her after a painful bite to her lower lip "Next time I won't be so kind."

"Fuck you." She says bitterly with raged voice, full of hate, still trying to break free of him.

"Gladly." Cato answers, angrier this time.

He surprises her using his knee to separate her legs, letting his pelvis within them. He leans because he is so tall and she is so petite, that he has to bend his knees in an awkward position so his still covered cock fits right where he needs it. She gasps when she feels his erection, surprise and ultimate terror regaining her features "You better don't try anything girly." He starts dry humping. Katniss gasps in shock but the sounds she makes urge him more. He removes what's left of her sweater with difficulty because well, he only has one hand for that task, then lowers her bra to free her breasts and covers both roughly with his free hand. Cato moves and moves trying and failing to keep his eyes open, moaning, increasingly pushing his body against hers. It's starting to hurt. The hardness of the door on her back, the pressure on her core, his rough handling on her breasts, he grunts over and over, his breathing fast and short "fuck you smell good," he says when he places his face on the crevice of her neck and shoulder, licking it over and over until she feels pain.

"You bite me!" she screams astonished.

He makes eye contact with her and says mockingly "And I hope you liked it because I'm going to do it again Sweetheart."

Katniss can't stop the yelp of pain that leaves her mouth when he bites again, then her ear, neck and shoulder until he slides his teeth over her jaw. He keeps moving, rubbing over her center, harder each time, faster, licking her jugular, and tracing her pulse point with his tongue, his hot breath over her neck.

Cato, lowers his face to lick her breasts, squeezing them in one hand. Katniss can't help but scream in pain and that seems to spur the brute on top of her "That's right babe, I want you screaming for me, fuck," he grunts not controlling the sounds that came out of his mouth anymore, moving faster and harder, hurting her over her clothes until she finally feels a hard push over her center. Cato stills his movements crushing her impossibly hard. Growling loudly. He goes limp over her, breathing hard, his body weight crushing her.

She wonders what just happened. She stays there, wide eyed, expectant, afraid to make a move that spurs the unstable monster over her again.

He releases a big sigh, his body slowly removing from her, freeing her wrists and his heavy, body from hers "Hope you've learned your lesson, wild girl. You don't get to say no to me."

He turns to look to his wet boxers muttering a curse "Fuck you made a mess." He rubs his forehead and walks to the bathroom door, leaving a confused and humiliated Katniss standing there. Still trying to figure it out just in what kind of new danger she is into.

"Now put on a damn dress," Cato says before closing the bathroom door.

**I apologize for grammar errors, other than this isn't my language as I mentioned before and I don't have a beta, I couldn't configure fanfiction proof reader in English... be patient 'm learning here.**

**Review if you feel inclined.**


End file.
